Ouran High School Hostess Club
by Tsuji777
Summary: this isn't a story about the OC falling for the host, well with the exception of an misunderstanding with Haruhi.its about 4 best friends create the hostess club. it goes through the anime with the hostess club, just a little different.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: course I don't own it, or else episode 8 would've played out differently. (:

_A/N:_ sorry if this is boring, had to do it… please tell me how I could make this better… Enjoy!

**O**uran **H**igh **S**chool **H**ostess **C**lub

Chapter 1-

_Ouran's rich bastards_

Tsuji was woken up by her mother who opened her door, ever so softly. While opening it she knocked softly something she never does, or even comes in. This was a special occasion, this meant it was important and if she actually knocked, this meant bad news. Tsuji got up feeling her mother's presence, because she was already up anticipating her future, that was in an envelope. She slowly grabbed the elegant letter…

Fuji was greeted by her maids and was told to get ready for breakfast, and her father was home, today was a surprise her father was bearly home in their flamboyant mansion, well 'mansion' was and understatement, they were filthy rich, or more like wealthy. 20 minutes later, Fuji came down the spiral staircase, and went to the dining room which took another 5 minutes to do because of how much space there was between her room and the dining room. Her father was sitting at the end of the long marble table sipping coffee in a cup that could have fed Africa for 5 days. Fuji sat at the other end; awaiting the news he came bearing that was the only reason he would have come, to visit his only child. Her father sat the cup on the small plate and turned it exactly 90 degrees. Fuji took a deep breath. _Here it comes._

Toma was silently sleeping in a cocoon in her bed, while her siblings were whispering to each other, with that Toma was woken by the smallest of sounds, she still pretended to be asleep curious as to what they were planning, it wasn't a special occasion today or anything like that, and besides, she could make out what they were saying, they usually messed everything up, because they didn't plan they just took action, but they're actually planning things out, and they're actually whispering. _Could it be something bad? _Toma opened one eye.

Mayumi was up in the early morning, and it was a late morning now. She hit the dummy with full force breaking a twelfth dummy that day, when her older sister called for her; there was no love in the air, nothing but cold eyes, which seemed heartless. She lived in a traditional Japanese house, with a dojo for the most prestigious and talented people in the state. Mayumi had on her training uniform, she was a white belt, but still didn't surpass her older sister. She walked into the conference room where her elderly parent was seated under a Kotatsu. Even though it was summer her parents kept it there. It was only used for special occasions. Mayumi hid her thoughts well, and was seated on the other side. Her sister was about to come in and take seat also, but her parents sent her away. Mayumi wanted to smirk but she didn't. Her parents stared at her, and began talking, they were staring holes into each other, they were known as the heartless family of four, for obvious reasons.

Tsuji stared at the letter, and looked at her mother; her mother and walked to the door. And gave her a cold stare, and gave Tsuji her final words.

"I will not pay any for any of your expenses, nor will I give you any money. I'll be expecting you out in a week no less."

With that she left, the room

Tsuji sighed, she took one deep breathe. she knew this was a possibility, she knew her mother, didn't want here there, after her father passed away 10 years ago in a car accident, and only she survived her mother probably wished it was Tsuji instead. She stopped talking to her altogether. her mother hated her, and Tsuji knew. She was just going to have to stay behind and go work at the Bake n' grill for longer hours and go to a public high school. She opened the envelope, and pulled out the glossy high quality paper. It read "Congratulations Ms. Tsuji Makino you have been accepted, and received a full scholarship to attended Ouran High, at a paid expense, to complete your enrollment show up at _JFK_ airport no later than 2 p.m." Much to Tsuji surprise she actually made it, she couldn't believe it juggling work, school, and a life and she made it. This must have been one of the best things that had happened to her in a long time, instead of gaining 3 best friends. She yelled out in joy, and her neighbors upstairs stomped on the floor causing the fragile lamp to shake and shut her up, so she yelled silently.

Fuji's Father's anticipated words began echoing throughout the powerful room

"I have accepted your choice to enroll in Ouran Academy,"

Fuji didn't like this it was fishy so she investigated

"Why?"

Her father smirked at this and replied slyly

"A Father can't fulfill her daughter's dreams without being accused of suspicious intentions?"

"And since when was you a FATHER!" Fuji had to slam her hands on the table to keep her from pouncing on the table.

"you're a smart girl Fujimoto, that is why I am sending you to do this. the reason being, is you are going to have your eyes on the heirs of powerful companies, fortunately for you, there are young men there, that we need to be allied with, in which we do not have ties with these companies in Japan, you are to pursue Tamaki Souh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikarou and Karou Hitanchiin, Takashi Morinozuka, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. I have carefully selected these men, for you will have to choose your marriage partner, in 4 years and you will marry. I have already talked to their fathers, and they have complied."

Fuji sat back in her chair. _So that's why._ Satisfied with the truth, she closed her eyes and just took it. She wasn't going to do that at all. She was only taking it because she was going to be with her 3 best friends.

"I agree."

Her father smirked at his victory; he did have the final say anyways.

Toma was worried and a minute felt like a hour, so she shot up and her parents and siblings popped out confetti "CONGRADULATIONS!" Toma blinked two times

Her mother held out the acceptance letter, and her father held out a cake, her little brother jumped on her bed and her cousins, smiled.

Toma smiled and hugged everybody. When everybody settled down her mother was helping her pack she was leaving for the airport tomorrow.

Her mother began tearing up

"Toma I'm going to miss your lazy, un- affectionate, disobedient, daughter, Even though your little brother is more of a girl than you."

Toma interrupted her mother feeling hurt.

"Gee thanks mum"

Toma's mother smiled and wiped a tear away and hugged her

"I'm going to miss, you. You are such a good girl. Toma I love you!"

Toma felt much better now, this is what she was waiting for, and she hugged her mother back.

"I love you too."

Toma's mom had to demolish the moment by saying something silly.

"You better find a rich husband so me and your father can live well when were old."

"Mom"

"I'm serious"

"MOM!"

"TOMA! Do you not care about your parents' wellbeing?"

Toma sighed and broke the hug.

Mayumi's Father began talking.

"You've only been accepted to Ouran Academy as number 3 out of 10 scholarships, you have really dishonored the Kishi name, and I am ashamed to call you my daughter!"

Mayumi just stared straight at him.

"This is why your sister is constantly above you, you do not try hard enough!"

Mayumi continued to stare.

Her mother looked at her father

"That is enough, you are being too harsh"

Her father shot back

"I am not, I am just preparing her, and she has to be number 1!"

"Gerald Thomas Kishi!"

When her mother said her father's full name that meant she was angry.

Her father stood up and walked away

"You are way too soft on this girl; she is a dishonor to this family, and you are dishonoring it also by taking her side, do not encourage her failures, at least you can learn something, I have did some research on the students it seems you can take some good lessons from Morinozuka and Haninozuka, those are some impressive children, if only you were like them. "

With that he left

Her mother comforted Mayumi

"He is just upset you are leaving, tough love you know?"

Mayumi just nodded.

Mayumi's mother continued

" don't worry you did not fail, it's just your father wants the best for you, he always had to be number 1 growing up and failed sometimes, and had to endure hard times because of it, so he wants the best for you in his own way."

Mayumi nodded again.

She smiled, finally

"I'm proud of you Mayumi"

Mayumi almost smirked.

Even though she loved hearing it from her mother, she wished her father would just say that once.

"Let's go your things are outside" her mother said.

Mayumi had to leave early, to get to the destination since she was so far away.

THE NEXT DAY

Tsuji got in a cab and headed for the airport. Toma left in her cousins' car, her parents had to work, and so they were waving and crying. Fuji left in a limo looking at the rainy scenery feeling down anxious to see her friends. Mayumi left the Hotel in a small black car.

They all came rushing in together a few minutes late, they automatically found there group. Stuck up smart kids. they were all in uniform, except for Tsuji, Toma, and Mayumi. Everyone was staring at them.

The Chaperone was looking at them.

"Who are you three?"

They went blank and looked down finally noticing.

Mayumi franticly looked for her uniform in her suitcase but couldn't find it, and if she didn't bring her uniform that meant she had to come up with money she didn't have.

Tsuji and Toma looked at each other and shrugged.

"Were the scholars?"

The chaperon laughed

"Oh no you're not; you need a uniform to enter the academy."

Tsuji got fed up with this, what kind of welcoming is this?

"Hey look here, we didn't get anything about a uniform!"

"I'm pretty sure if you can't afford a uniform you won't be accepted into the school."

"Well _Sherlock_ check that list of yours and lets see who's right!"

The snobby middle aged man flipped through the list

"What are your names?"

Fuji stepped in.

"My name is Fujimoto Higurashi, and these are my friends"

The man's eyes widened at the name

"My dearest apologies, Ms. Higurashi, but may I ask why are you taking this plane, you have missed the private jet."

Fujimoto sneered at this.

"Because I wanted to be with my friends so if you'll excuse us."

With that they got on the plane

They all were stunned

"Nice job Fuji"

They almost said simultaneously.

They entered first class, and it went 3 seats every aisle.

Toma, Tsuji, and Fuji sat next to each other; the nearest seat was by a small male, who looked worse than them.

Mayumi sat next to him; he was very girly looking with huge glasses and pale skin, and dark messy hair. He was studying.

Mayumi just had to ask.

"How did you get pass the guy with a stick up his a**?"

He giggled at this. But he was still studying

"He did give me a hard time at first but my father told him my name, and I guess since I was the top honor student he let me in."

Mayumi gasped, she lost to this _piece of crap?_

Mayumi cleared her throat. About to reply until, she was cut off.

"I'm sorry but I really need to study, have a nice flight."

Mayumi just replied

"Yeah, you to"

She turned away admitting defeat.

Who studies before the semester has even begun?

Well of course she had tutored herself during the summer but, his doing it on his own. Mayumi put her headphones in and began listening to music.

Toma got up to use the bathroom before the flight started, when she walked down, she was day dreaming, and she bumped into a girl and fell, and so did she. Toma looked up and seen, and girl with long brown hair, and blue eyes she looked extremely prissy and well maintained. And Toma swore she looked familiar from a magazine. The girl just had glasses. She got up and stared down at Toma

"Watch where you're going you measly mutt!"

Toma noticed a male behind the girl, and for Toma he was eye candy, Tall, Blonde, blue eyes, glasses, messy hair, and athletic figure

He put his hand out, and Toma grabbed it, and as soon as she was up he ran for the snobby girl. Toma turned around to get one last look at him, he yelled out

"Harumi, wait up!"

She replied

"Masato leave me alone, you know how I feel about Mutts!"

She walked away as his figure disappeared, _his name is Masato._

_Ouran girls' dormitory_

They were in Bunkyō, Tokyo, at the girls' dormitory, it was enormous. Everything was elegant, from the ground to the very tip of the roof had great detail, and it was well maintained.

They went in the lobby, and there was the Dormitory lady. She stood in front of the girls. She was announcing each girls own apartment. Everyone got one except, Toma, Mayumi, and Tsuji. Fuji was standing there even though she was called she knew this would happen.

They were getting really pissed off with the treatment they were getting from these stuck up bastards.

Mayumi went up to the lady and asked why they weren't called. She told them they weren't on the list and had to find a place to stay on their own. But it was like the stick guy was right no uniform, or name and you get treated like dirt. Fuji said "I'm not going anywhere without this guys."

But the landlady told Fuji "You are just another rich spoiled brat, be homeless she couldn't care less."

She kicked them out, with security, 10 security guards.

The boy Mayumi had seen earlier was sitting on a bench and Mayumi was curious as to why if he was so special.

She approached the reading boy.

"What are you doing outside so late?"

He looked up for a second

"I am waiting for the last bus"

"Why?"

"I cannot bear rich people they are all ignorant and noisy"

Mayumi just stared

"So then where are you going?"

"My Father knows a landlady around the area who has a apartment building, she is renting out to students with a discount for me, and the rent is cheap."

Just then Fuji screamed.

They all ran toward her, "what's wrong!"

Fuji cried out

"My Phone(s), My Wallet(s) I left them in the airplane!"

Fuji lost all ability to stand.

"I am broke"

"It's over then…"

Tsuji sat on a bench next to Fuji

"What are we going to do…?" Toma fell also next to Fuji.

Mayumi thought for a minute and came up with a plan.

"How much money do you guys have on you?"

Tsuji replied "50,000 yen"

Toma replied "70,000 yen"

Fuji replied "I am completely broke" and kept repeating that over and over in a looping cycle.

Mayumi thought again "I've got 100,000 yen"

Mayumi turned back to the small boy.

"Do you know if there are available apartments?"

The boy looked at her "Hmm there should be."

Mayumi asked another question.

"How much is rent?"

The boy looked up for a second, and replied

"250,000 yen a month"

Mayumi added it up, trying to cheer her friends up.

"We have 220,000 yen…"

Mayumi sighed and fell on the bench

The boy felt sympathy, for them, they were the closet to normal people in this place; they weren't bad people at all.

He sighed

"Let's just go and see if I can talk to her."

The bus started pulling up.

They looked at each other.

They were whisper stuff but terrible at hiding it, they were talking about if they should trust him, but they didn't have a choice, so they agreed.

AT THE APARTMENT BUILDING

they got off the bus and looked at it, it was horrible and rectangular shaped, very small and scary looking, it was supposed to be white but it was beige looking. A rundown apartment building.

He rang the doorbell and a woman shot out the door "Haruhi!" she was really short with big breast, she was mid aged, with alcohol breath. She had long blue hair and brown eyes.

" you changed so much, you were much girlier when you were in middle school, what happened to your hair!"

Haruhi laughed "gum"

She noticed them after 5 minutes, and broke the hug.

"Friends of yours?"

"Yeah well sort of, about that do you have any available apartments?"

She looked up and started thinking, "I do but it has three rooms."

"how much?"  
Haruhi asked

"Friends of yours, 270,000 yen."

Haruhi looked down

"They only have 220,000 yen."

She looked away for a minute.

"I'll tell you what you do some stuff around here, and I'll give you a job with a good pay, where Haruhi works…"

Tsuji, Toma, and Mayumi automatically responded with a yes.

It's settled then.

Fuji looked pale

"work?"

"Yes, work"

Haruhi left upstairs to her apartment, and Annie the landlady showed them theirs.

It was small and clean, it was just really dull and uncomfortable the ceilings were too low.

Tsuji and Fuji got their own rooms, while Toma and Mayumi shared.

_And they thought today was bad, things can get worse you know…_

**END CHAPTER ONE**

This is what they look like…

**Fuji- **Extremely pretty and attractive. Deep Purple emerald eyes, chestnut colored hair, caramel skin color, tall, hourglass figure

**Mayumi- **short dark brown hair with different colored brown highlights (no it's not dyed) Dark skinned, orange eyes. ( lets just say she has VERY big female body parts that can't be hidden.)

**Toma-** short black hair, wild. 2 inches taller than Mayumi, crimson red eyes, average brown skin color. (washboard)

**Tsuji-** un maintained jet black loose ponytail, light green eyes, red skin color. Same height as Fuji, average body.


	2. Chapter 2

**O**uran **H**igh **S**chool **H**ostess **C**lub

Chapter 2-

_Host club_

Mayumi was first to be up and was making breakfast, with the groceries she had bought. They all got up and were out the house no later than 6:30 a.m. Fuji was tired she was not used to this at all. She couldn't even think straight, with all that stress yesterday.

There at the bus stop they were greeted by the boy again.

They all got on the bus and headed for Ouran.

When they were driving there, the bus got stuck in traffic and they were going to be ultra-late if this kept, up and it did.

They ran for the school gates.

They started yelling for it to stop, but they didn't.

They reached the gates, and they heard but they didn't want to open it.

They were out there for a good 15 minutes, just then a black limo showed up. A window rolled down and a blonde poked his head out and yelled at the camera. The doors opened and they were allowed in. they made a run for it, and got into school.

"That was not cool."

Toma said, catching her breath.

They hadn't even missed the late bell yet, and they were already getting horrible treatment without even entering the school.

When they walked up to the main door to enter the school, they seen 6 guys get out of the limo, the same one with special treatment. They stood at the sidelines watching. When they were each getting out, girls were worshiping them like gods. The first to get out was a small boy, with a pink stuffed pink rabbit, he looked lost, and all the girls were calling out "Hunni- senpai" _were they pedo's or something? It was like a bunch of flowers surrounding him. _

The next to come out was a very much taller guy, who was about the polar opposite of the small boy. He had cold black eyes, with short midnight hair. He was like a guard dog.

_Mysterious type, huh…_

And two identical boys came out next, they were average height, and looked totally feminine, it was kind of scary, too. They had ginger colored hair, with red/orange eyes. They were so close; it was like you could sense the yaoi pouring off of them.

The next seemed the most normal out of them all. He had glasses and black eyes and hair, straight posture, obviously well trained. He kept the same gestures, and movements the whole time, he was most likely the cool type, so the loudness aroused.

A very slim blonde, on the tall side, with ash mauve purple eyes, god it was irritating the 4 girls how radiant he was. And all the girls probably screamed their lungs out for this last one, yep. He was defiantly the leader of this glowing group. He looked the most conceited, and annoying one there, perfect bait for these, spoiled rich girls.

_Prince charming…_

"I wonder if these buffoons get this treatment every day."

Tsuji said out to the other 4.

"That answer is most likely." Fuji said

They sighed

"Those are probably the leaders of this corrupted school." Fuji said.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with you on that one." Replied Tsuji.

Fortunately they got put into the same class together, all 5 of them.

When they entered the classroom, they were pretty upset.

"The fags are in our class"  
Fuji got seated in the nice tables, but 3 tables were missing.

Tomas', Mayumis', and Tsujis'.

The teacher just pretended they weren't even there.

Tsuji and Mayumi got fed up with this, so they approached their female homeroom teacher.

"Our desks are missing."

She looked annoyed and pushed her glasses up giving them that up and down look.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?"

Tsuji spoke first

"Well, I don't know GET US A DESK!, because you are our teacher"

Mayumi spoke.

"You know we were here, so what's your issue!"

And then Toma spoke

"You are our teacher you know, we aren't just anyone, we deserve to be here, just like any of these other people, and we would like to get through this without being mistreated by any of you guys"

The teacher was most offended by the last statement made by Toma, and the class heard it.

The teacher got angry, and sent them to the principal's office.

With that the principle, demanded they get a uniform, somehow.

They all headed for their apartment, it was a long day.

When they got to the condo they spread out along the couch and the other two on the floor, today Toma, Tsuji, and Mayumi were getting bullied, smart comments, "accidental" tripping, and other things being thrown at them. Fuji had it easy, because she fit in, except for her unnatural ways to attract people with her looks, and personality.

The doorbell rang just as they got comfortable.

They all sighed a lazy sighed it took 5 minutes before; Mayumi finally got aggravated and opened the door.

Mayumi opened the door ever so rudely, obviously, making her frustration incredibly noticeable.

She smack the door opened and yelled with her face turned upside down.

"What the hee…" she stopped in her tracks and her tone went impossibly, back to a formal tone.

"Hello, there ma'am, what brings you here at this hour?"

Mayumi said to their landlady.

Haruhi was standing behind the landlord.

Mayumi invited them in, and the landlady pulled a black bag from her back.

she, and Haruhi entered.

When they were there she had clearly stated why she was there ever so bluntly.

"I had a couple of Ouran students, a few years back and they left their uniforms here, and Haruhi here told me about you situations, so I thought this might help, I too went to Ouran in your conditions, so I can relate, Fortunately the sizes are about the same."

With that Haruhi began to talk softly.

"I and Ms. Annie are going to take our leave, now."

Annie dropped her bag on the table and they left.

When Toma opened the bag she took out three uniforms, but something went wrong.

_There was only one female uniform._

Toma blinked. So Tsuji and Mayumi went and dug in.

What do we do?

Tsuji was the first to grab the dress, but she seen it was made for small, short people so she passed it on, Toma tried it and it was too big, in.. Um... Certain areas. So Mayumi had it on it fit like a charm, only thing it was a tad tight in the same area. But they agreed on Mayumi having it.

Toma tried on the smaller male uniform and it actually fit. Tsuji tried on hers, if this fit, it had a lot to say, _and it did. _

They looked at each other…

_I think Annie thinks were dudes. _

Mayumi and Fuji had to laugh hysterically at this.  
This squashed their self-esteem, especially Toma's this wasn't the first time too.

The next couple of days passed by like a breeze, days turned into 2 weeks, and suddenly Haruhi went missing, she had left a note saying her twin brother was taking her place, that she had got an offer at a better school.

They all decided they were just going to get through the 4 years just as long as they had each other and they stayed isolated.

One day after school, they were studying, awaiting Haruhi, because they wanted to have a surprise party for Him, for his homecoming to the school. Tsuji and Fuji were in the library, Mayumi was running lap with Toma, it was sunset so they were about to meet up until Mayumi came running in the bathroom.

Meanwhile

Haruhi was running in the hallways, because he had seen his things in the water fountain floating around.

_If i lose my money I won't have money to eat. It was probably princess, Tamaki's regular customer. _

Haruhi passed princess, she knew for a fact it was her now, but she had to hurry she didn't know what this girl was capable of

Tsuji and Fuji came into the locker room. Toma was crying in the showers

"what happened?"

Toma began to sob even more, in the corner with just a towel to cover her.

"I lost my uniform"

Mayumi came into their faces obviously pissed

"If you guys did this you're taking it too far, she's even crying now."

They both shot back in defense.

"We didn't do anything!"

Mayumi growled.  
"Not again, I hope it's not starting again."

The three of them ran outside and the halls were filled with students, they were celebrating recruiting new members to their clubs.

"Dammit these bastards"

Fuji and Tsuji were angry, this would be the greatest one of their little pranks, this was going too far, it would get dark soon, and they live a long way, in a not so good neighborhood. There was a good walk from the bus stop too. The students weren't leaving soon anyways because today was Friday.

"Mayumi, are you sure, you two looked everywhere!"

Mayumi replied with a yes.

They all went inside and looked around, Toma's lock was broken.

Tsuji slammed the locker door.

They went back out again.

How bad could this get, they were right by the photography club, who were snapping shots of everything.

They were very upset, this was definitely on purpose and they didn't even try to cover it up.

"Mayumi you stay with Toma, Fuji you come with me, and look for her clothes."

They broke off, and ran around checking every obvious place.

It was a deep orange scenery now, it wasn't going to be soon, they had little time before it got dark, and they were close to giving up. They were by the main gate, close to the water fountain.

That's when they seen those rich radiant bastards laughing, they were wet, and laughing they passed by them.

They heard what they were saying, the faggot twins, said

"Yeah she never had it coming; she was so upset she started crying"

When Tsuji and Fuji turned around they already were getting into their limo.

They chased after the car saying cuss words.

But they got hit with dirt, by the driving car.

When they turned around they had seen a cut up uniform in the water fountain floating cut up.

The panties were on the pissing statue, and its bra was on its head.

"Those bastards are really in for it."

They collected the uniform, and headed back to the locker room. Fuji had her uniform and Tsuji had a big pair of gardening scissors.

Mayumi and Toma came out, and Toma's eyes were pink and stuffy, all she kept saying was sorry.

Fuji threw the wet clothes in her face

"You're sorry! Why you sorry, me and Tsuji are spent our time running around for something that was already torn up, by prissy insensitive bastards, and you're sorry!"

Fuji and Tsuji said simultaneously,

"We are going to make those host bastards sorry they were even born."

The water filled the cracks of the tiles and made Toma even colder; the cold water ran down her face.

Tsuji took the scissors by both hands and clipped a lock.

She got out a uniform, and took a pair of shoes that would closely fit her.

"Put those on now."

Toma looked at them

"This is wrong"

"No, you are not wrong; you know they have your bra and panties hanging around on a statue? We had to touch your under garments! That is wrong, this spoiled retards could start losing something's"

Toma still doubted it, this was wrong and she knew it but what other choices would she have?

She just grabbed the clothes and got changed.

The dress reached halfway down her knees, the shoes were 2 sizes too big.

They headed home, and Toma reminded them of what they intentionally intended to do, so they stopped by the grocery store to pick up those special ingredients. It was now dark but not that exceeding the line of too late.

They called Haruhi down, and they all blew confetti in his face.

"Congratulations, Haruhi!" They all shouted

Once they started eating Haruhi was dying to ask something, and Haruhi wasn't the one to go to this kind of stuff, but how could he not?

"Hey Fuji I thought you were rich or something everybody says you're really rich, so why do you stay here?"

Fuji looked down

"I don't have my wallet(s) and cellphone(s)"

Haruhi just looked at her like she was some kind of alien.

Finally he replied

"Why don't you ask Annie to borrow her phone, use a pay phone, us the phones at school?"

They all just stared blankly.

Fuji replied finally replied

"See I was just trying to see if you knew that."

Fuji said trying to preserve her pride

Fuji borrowed Annie's phone and had large amounts of money and credit card(S) and phone(s) to be sent to her ASAP.

Tsuji and Fuji still didn't forget, and they were so going to get their sweet, sweet revenge.

**End chapter 2**

What happened…  
Princess told her followers to take Haruhi's things and toss them into the water fountain, including her uniform.

Haruhi's book bag was at the locker room and Toma was holding her uniform in her locker, because she forgot her lock. (They share locker rooms co-ed)

Her followers thought it was Haruhi's so they trashed her stuff, and they thought Haruhi had a fetish for women undergarments.

Hikarou and Karou were talking about when princess had water splashed on her, for lying.

There are so many misunderstandings!


	3. Chapter 3

**O**uran **H**igh **S**chool **H**ostess **C**lub

Chapter 3- 

_Beauty _

A large white limo pulled up into the front gates, attracting much attention as wanted.

Students turned and stared they stood there waiting to see who it was, around this time the hosts usually weren't around this early.

Inside the car sat the future hostesses who were having cold feet.

"I shouldn't have let you talked me into this!" nervous Toma said, she was practically shaking.

But that wasn't going to win their mercy.

"Oh for crying out loud, man up already what that bad that can happen that can bring us even lower than having your uniform stolen, you really need to stop being such a passive person! People take advantage of people like you!" Mayumi said to Toma, trying to reassure her which wasn't really working.

"There's people out there waiting for us, let's not keep up the torturous anticipation."  
Fuji said. She pulled out her pocket mirror from her book bag.

"Look in the mirror…" Fuji commanded.

Toma complied she looked at herself for a good five second before she looked down and played with her dress.

"…You look absolutely beautiful, no reason to hide it any longer" Fuji finished her sentence winning over Toma.

Toma couldn't say anything because she couldn't believe it was actually her_, I look like a doll from a magazine, I used to look like a small 3__rd__ gendered skater person, now look at me I'm wearing a dress!_

Fuji and Tsuji had something evil planned as usual; they were going to get revenge. They were sly enough to take down a whole clique in middle school and make them switch schools, now they were planning something much worse. The clogs to their mastermind plan began to spin, starting off with climbing the social chart, the best way… _appearances._

Tsuji opened the expensive vehicle door that probably cost about 10 new Toyota cars.

There was a surprised sounds coming out of the students mouths, this made her smirk her evil smirk.

She went from wild ponytail to a natural black curly ends, which reached her middle back. It was parted to the left which was pulled by a green hairpin, it was a small butterfly, and the hairpiece really brought out her eyes, which Fuji thought of. Her long skirt reached her knees, with fancy ribbons black heel boots.

Next Mayumi came out; she was a man's fantasy, strong and quiet, the _iron lady. _Just the way how powerful she looked explained her personality perfectly. She had her hair in a tight up do, with small strands framing her exquisite face. Her orange eyes automatically pierced the males' thoughts. She was short with a tight skirt that came lose at the end which reached above her knees. She wore heels that reached passed her ankles with fish net stocking with roses in them, midnight themed.

Toma was slowly coming out, she had the reddest blush arousing from her face, almost as red as her crimson eyes. She stepped out and her frilly skirt came right back in place because it was such expensive quality materials. Her hair was straightened and neatly parted. She was adorable; she walked closer to the other girls feeling the males piercing holes into her. Her white stockings met her skirt with her black small heels.

The best for last there was a big gasped, they noticed her but they never knew she was this beautiful. Her long brown hair flowed in the wind shining as it did. Her purple eyes glowed. She wore a silver diamond hairpiece that tied her front hair back; the rest was in a small violet bow that was braided at the end. She wore something similar to Tsuji, but they couldn't take their eyes off her face they couldn't believe someone could be this beautiful, well aside from Tamaki, but she was a girl!

They all began walking toward the school Toma tried to fall back to hide behind them, until they all moved her to the middle.

They all over the next few days, they were just became increasingly popular, they were acing everything from math to P.E, not only did they grab male affection, they gained the females trust,

Days turned to weeks, which they avoided the host, yes of course they heard stories from their customers but that was nothing to worry about, they had all the power they needed they weren't worried at all in fact they wanted to meet them ( mainly Tamaki). They studied hard, and gained the teachers trust; Tsuji and Fuji worked the hardest to early mornings if they had to, and eventually gained the teacher trust. Everything was becoming putty in their hands, the clogs were spinning nicely now.

Until one day, while Fuji was looking through her locker of love letters for her history text book.

The late bell rang and Tsuji was trying to help her find it.

Just then a familiar hated blonde entered enemy territory.

He picked up her brown history hardcover textbook, he came closer, and the two noticed his presence.

They frowned at this they went into attack mode with their guard mode

Fuji closed her locker and Tamaki began to speak ever so friendly and classy.

He gave her back her text book and Fuji snatched it. But they didn't let him know he was annoying them, they were good at this.

" I would like you to visit our host club sometime, who knows maybe you'll enjoy it, after all it is a place for the rich and beautiful, me and my fellow host would most enjoy your presence since we heard so much about you Miss Higurashi, Just for you we will set up a special exception, you'll get to bring anyone you want to have tea with us, I'm sure you've herd of me Tamaki Souh, my lady" with that he put a hand behind his back. Then he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

It was lucky he wasn't looking because Fuji was twitching from all over this guy; she really disliked him of all.

Tsuji was about to decline his invitation for Fuji but when she began to come closer, Fuji smiled she got something up her sleeve so she backed her away with her hand.

She then turned her head elegantly to Tamaki.

"Why this is such an honor, I am so glad, I will defiantly accept your invitation, you are after all Ouran's princes" she had the smallest devious smile that was un-noticeable.

Tamaki smiled his famous prince smile, and took his leave. "I am very pleased to hear your acceptation, I will look forward to our meeting, How's tomorrow after school?"

"Perfect…"

"Great, farewell, my lady" Tamaki said, and with that he left.

When Tamaki was out of sight Tsuji jumped on her case

"What do you think you're doing! I don't want to be nowhere near those filthy mutts!" Tsuji growled.

Fuji grabbed her arm.

"I will explain later let's get to class, before were too late. Let me just say this will be a great chance for investigation."

"Hmn…" Tsuji replied as they headed to History class.

**END CHAPTER THREE**

**SORRY! **I just really get lazy when it comes to writing, I will post the nest part soon.

.::PEACE::.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for not updating, I blame it on school. Even though it's just my laziness. I start losing inspiration if it doesn't have a positive outcome at least, or just know some people read it…

Well I hope you like it…

_**TO TOMA AND MAYUMI:**_

**I literally forced my self BE GRATEFUL!**

**O**uran **H**igh **S**chool **H**ostess **C**lub

Chapter 4-

Tea Party

The next day was passing quickly; they had already gained their own averaged sized fan club. Then the normal school day came to an end, the quad was heading for music room number 3.

Fuji was first to open the double doors, and to their sight was a tropical themed layout. It was only early spring, too. Haruhi was in a regular uniform while the rest of the hosts were half naked. Tamaki was sitting in a table flirting with a naïve girl, while Haruhi was serving refreshments to the gullible spoiled females. The Hatchiin twins were seducing one another. Haninozuka was climbing Morinozuka like a tree to put a flower necklace on him. When they finally took notice of them they all stopped in their tracks, and stared at them. Some of the girls were feeling quite jealous because one of those girls was godlessly beautiful. Tamaki smiled finally seeing the girl made it. He went to shake her hand, but he suddenly had all the girls crowding the tall pretty girl, like a screaming cats. Tamaki looked surprised. The host even went over to meet them. Haruhi just looked blankly from behind still holding two cups of instant coffee on a plate.

Fuji smirked at her internal victory.

The girls bombarded them with questions.

"What are you guys doing at the host club?" asked one girl.

"We were invited to chat with the host club today, so we thought we'd drop by" said Mayumi coldly, obviously annoyed with the squeaky voices of girly girls, Toma's was enough to handle.

Tamaki finally interfered

"Now, now ladies let's not overwhelm our special guest."

He gave off his signature smile and the girls all turned to him and drowned in his heavenly beauty.

"Hai!" they all said in unison.

"My darlings I'm afraid I will have to end the day early, I'll see you precious kitties tomorrow is that okay?"

Tamaki said as if he was truly sincere, _he was good, he'd make a terrific actor._

They all applied like puppets, it was disgusting.

All of the girls left even the jealous ones, except for one of them which was a girl with short hair who was obviously not okay with it; she must have been thinking she was special or something, because she didn't budge from where Haruhi was 'servicing' her.

Haruhi felt bad but she was the first one to speak to her.

"Kanoko- Chan, you can't stay for today were closing early."

She put her tea cup down and was still being stubborn, until a male entered the room with a box; she immediately got up and left the room in a flash.

She must know him.

Tamaki ignored it, he told the host they were going to deal with it soon due to his "Mastermind plan" that had not been thought out yet. They couldn't do anything about it now.

Then Tamaki finally started talking after everyone left, except for the host.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long." Somehow this is how they ended up sitting at the tables:

Fuji was sitting next to Tamaki. Toma was sitting with Haruhi and Kyoya. Mayumi was sitting with the two cousins. Lastly Tsuji was sitting with the Hatchiin twins.

Toma just staring at Kyoya obviously feeling pressured since Haruhi went to serve everybody tea. Kyoya was just staring at his laptop typing away at an un-human speed. Toma began fiddling with the hem of her skirt under the table.

"So Kyoya-senpai, what is it you are doing on your computer, If you don't mind me asking?" she said nervously, because he was after all the shadow king.

The light reflected off his glasses as his cold dark eyes stared holes into her, when he shut his laptop closed.

He had the slyest smile across his pale skin.

"My dearest apologies, I had important business to take care of."

Toma felt a bit more finally getting a reply from him.

She was about to speak until Haruhi stuck her hand in Toma face. Toma looked up and seen a smiling boy, the nicest smile she seen ever, it was so gentle like a soft pillow and "his" hands were even softer.

The boy's hair fell frontward from bending down framing his girly face.

"Hi Toma, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I don't think we have ever met properly."

Toma shuck his hand, and he sat down next to Kyoya.

"H-Hello" Toma said her face was getting hot, _he was really cute. _

Kyoya reopened his laptop, and started writing things in his black little book.

Haruhi looked at Toma and said "I've heard lots of things about you and your friends, you are quite an uprising topic going around school, and you really are famous too for being a fellow honor student."

Toma just waved it away like it was nonsense.

"No, no that's not entirely true it's all because of Fujimoto she's so pretty inside and out so it's hard for her not to attract attention and I'm only there with her that's why." Toma replied.

"No that's not entirely true, you attract your own attention, yes she might have more of an effect but your beautiful too, your actually quite cute!" Haruhi said smiling, not seeing the effect, just telling the truth.

Toma's face became terribly red from embarrassment; she began sipping the hot tea, and burnt her tongue, she spit it out and winced.

"KYAA!~"

Haruhi got up

"Are you alright!" he said obviously worried.

Toma stood up too until Haruhi gentle pushed her down by the shoulder motioning her to sit down.

"Stay here I'll get you some cold water." Haruhi said while he power walked to the nearest sink.

Toma sat down and folded her hand on her lap looking down blushing.

_I'M SOO EMBARRASSED! _

Trapped in her own thoughts, Haruhi broke them when he put the glass in her face.

Toma took the glass and starting drinking the water slowly cooling off her tongue.

She put the glass down, after drinking half the cup trying to think of something to change the subject.

Then she finally remembered her mission.

"Uhh, Urhmm Kyoya- senpai what is most important to you?"

Kyoya looked up obviously wondering why the girl wanted to ask him this, he figured she was embarrassed, because she was starting to like Haruhi.

"The Host club" Kyoya said honestly.

Toma then turned to Haruhi and asked in a softer manner.

"What about you Haruhi?" Toma asked.

Feeling pressured and not wanting his debt wanting to rise he answered the same answered.

"The same as Kyoya senpai." He said with a fake smile.

"Oh…" said Toma

She was really blushing hard Kyoya just looked at Toma and Haruhi and smiled while continuing to type.

Fujimoto stared blankly at Tamaki, smiling ever so elegantly sipping her tea.

_So this is one of the men my father wishes me to marry. What a coincidence they're all in the same room right now. I rather die.  
_"Tamaki Souh it seems you have quite the fan club."

Tamaki smile obviously appreciating the compliment too far, like he was being asked out by the prettiest girl in school.

"Why yes I do. You have a nice sized group as well, its normal for average people to appreciate such beautiful creatures such as me."

He was so conceded it was at the boiling point.

She smiled it was an annoyed small laugh, but he mistook it for an actual laugh, because he was just that dumb.

"So Tamaki, I see you are the leader of this host club of yours."

He laughed and continued, but he was actually being sincere.

"Yes, but this is the most significant thing in my life." He smiled meaning every word.

_He answered my question, without me asking… well done Fuji _

She just sipped her tea again, _VICTORY #2_

Mayumi glare was just observing the two opposite cousins.

_You have got to be kidding me, these two bipolar pieces of crap are what my father described as better than me? They look like a homosexual 12 year old girl and an undercover pedophile for incest child fetishes. _

_The little blonde male was holding a pink stuffed rabbit for crying out loud…_

Mayumi just had to ask the boy eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"Why do you constantly carry that rabbit?"

"Usa-chan is his name and it's because Usa-chan is the most valuable thing I have."

"A ra- 'Usa-chan' is most important to you?"

"Well yeah, and the host club, especially Mori-Chan!"

_Hmm…_

"The host club is important to you too right Mori-Chan!"

Mori just nodded as a response.

Mayumi sat back and put a piece of chocolate cake into her mouth.

Mori was just looking at the two people, he never seen someone eat as much sweets as his cousin, this was crazy they went through 10 cakes already.

But as usual he said nothing

Tsuji was staring at the two gay twins, looking at them, taking her time. She was upset out of all people she had to get the queers?  
They were getting bored just staring at the tall girl drink tea.

So they decided to play a little game with her, by seeing if she goes all fan girl mode for them, so they could get closer to Fuji.

They were starting romancing each other.

Hikarou was feeding Karou a piece of cake.

"Hikarou, you got chocolate all over my face, you know I don't like it when stuff gets my face dirty!" said Karou whining.

Hikarou moved closer and tilted Karou's head and wiped the chocolate off his face with his thumb.

And sucked the icing off his finger. Making Karou blush

"I'm sorry Karou but you're just so cute when you get dirty." Hikarou said as a response.

Tsuji just looked at them like they were stupid.

_Okay I know I like Yaoi and everything but this is just so wrong in many ways._

Tsuji pushed some napkins in front of them.

"You know they're napkins right here."

Tsuji said bluntly.

Hikarou and Karou just looked at her.

Hmn…

They changed the subject because of the fail they made.

"So I see you and your friends are pretty close."

Tsuji replied "yeah."

Hikarou yawned obviously bored.

Tsuji wasn't about to give them any type of entertainment, she hated these brats the most.

"So you guys are really close. You're that important to each other?"

Tsuji asked plainly.

Karou replied to Tsuji's question "Yeah brothers the most important, and so is Tono and the rest of the host club it were we can be ourselves."

"Hmn…" was her reply.

They basically had a stare down until everybody gave the signal that their mission was accomplished.

They all got up, but Toma wanted to stay a little longer they were all having an intelligent conversation about the history of Japanese cuisine.

When they were about to leave Tamaki just remembered.

He wanted to invite them to the dance next week because they're popularity would add more to the dance to make even more popular.

Tamaki ran up to them and asked Fuji

"Won't you ladies be able to make it to our dance next week?"

Fuji simply replied "Maybe."

They all met up and had a conversation at their home.

"What did you guys find out?" asked Fuji

Tsuji was first to speak.

"Besides them already being faggots, the host club is most important to them."

Toma, Fuji, and Mayumi almost said simultaneously

"Same here!"

They looked at each other.

"It seems plan A is actually going to work…" said Mayumi

Toma was looked down, she was starting to regret it, well at least Haruhi he was a good person.

Tsuji looked at them.

"Looks like we'll be going to the dance…"

Fuji looked around.

"Yes, it'll be a perfect place for advertising, every popular student in Ouran will be there, and the start of the Hostess club will start there."

"But I don't know how to dance." Toma admitted.

"I don't either." Said Tsuji

"Same here." Mayumi joined in.

Fuji palmed smacked her face.

"Wow you guys are pathetic, I'll hire a personal dance teacher you better learn how to dance in a week!"

They weren't too excited about that.

But if they got to demolish those horrible 'host' it'll be worth it. Well at least that's what Tsuji and Mayumi thought.

**END CHAPTER 4**

Here's another excuse, well not really, I'm just lazy! Oh and by the way I might be doing this story through the episodes but through In the Hostess club.

** Toma doesn't know Haruhi is a girl. **

Well see you next week? (Maybe)


End file.
